Respire
by Elialys
Summary: SPOILERS SAISON 8. 'Même en usant de toute sa volonté, il était difficile d’essayer de prétendre que rien n’était arrivé lorsque chaque nuit, Sara mourrait inexorablement.' GSR


**N/A :** Je devrais me plonger dans mes cours et ma fac plus souvent, parce que ne pas pouvoir écrire pendant dix jours, ça motive drôlement ma muse XD  
Inspiration soudaine ce matin en cours, et vu que suis en quelques sortes libérée pour quelques jours de tout stress (à part ce qu'il va se passer demain dans l'ep de CSI of course…), j'ai écrit cette one shot.  
Très angoissante bien sûr, j'ai puisé ces émotions fort sympathiques ma foi dans ce que provoque le départ de Sara dans mon pauvre petit cœur meurtrie :'(

C'est GSR, et c'est quelque chose qui aurait pu se passer entre le **8x06** et le **8x07**.

**Genre :**Pourquoi changer un mélange qui marche ? Angoisse et romance.

**Spoilers : Tout jusqu'au 8x07, même s'il n'y a pas d'info sur cet épisode, à part l'allusion au départ of course…**

**Rating :**T

* * *

**Respire**

* * *

Une bouffée d'air se bloquant dans sa gorge, Sara ouvrit brusquement les yeux, des années d'expériences lui permettant d'étouffer le réflexe automatique qui la poussait à se redresser dans le lit.

Lui permettant également de ne pas pousser le son étranglé qui menaçait toujours de sortir.

Alors, la respiration anarchique, la sueur perlant sur sa peau, elle demeura immobile à fixer le plafond, tentant de reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions.

Elle savait qu'une journée qui commençait par un cauchemar ne serait pas une bonne journée.

Et elle essayait désespérément de ne pas se laisser abattre par le fait que depuis ce qu'il s'était passé dans le désert, toutes ses journées débutaient par un cauchemar.

Elle faisait des cauchemars depuis l'âge de trois ans. Avec des périodes plus ou moins intenses selon la stabilité de sa vie. Avec Grissom, elle avait connu l'époque la plus calme et reposée de son existence, bien que leur relation soit loin d'être calme et reposée parfois.

Mais depuis Nathalie, tout l'édifice stable et solide qu'elle avait construit avec son aide s'était ébranlé, et elle avait l'oppressante sensation qu'il était entrain de s'écrouler, et qu'elle se retrouvait bloquer sous les décombres.

Le retour des cauchemars avait été la première preuve visible de ce changement.

Les premières fois, ses réflexes s'étant atténués, elle s'était réveillée en sueur et en sursaut, poussant un glapissement paniqué, cherchant bruyamment à reprendre sa respiration.

C'était impressionnant, et terrifiant, de réaliser à quelle vitesse votre état d'esprit pouvait se modifier du tout au tout, sans que vous ne vous en rendiez vraiment compte.

Durant sa première journée à l'hôpital, elle avait navigué entre un sommeil dépourvu de rêves sous l'influence des drogues, et un état conscient étrangement euphorique, dû au simple fait d'être vivante. D'être là, de pouvoir le voir, lui et ses vêtements froissés, sa barbe de trois jours et ses cernes sombres. De pouvoir glisser sa main sur sa joue, et de sentir cette barbe piquer sous ses doigts, en adorer la texture rugueuse. De pouvoir sentir son souffle sur sa peau, ses lèvres dans le creux de sa paume.

Quand l'euphorie avait-elle disparut, alors ?

Peut-être était-ce lorsque que les drogues n'avaient plus été assez puissantes pour empêcher les cauchemars de s'insinuer dans son esprit dès qu'elle fermait les yeux.

Sa deuxième nuit à l'hôpital, elle l'avait passé seule. Sous l'insistance de Catherine, et surtout de Sara, Grissom avait finit par céder, toutes deux l'ayant pratiquement supplié pour qu'il rentre se reposer.

Lorsqu'elle s'était réveillée en sursaut au milieu de la nuit, trempée de sueur, c'était seule qu'elle avait dû faire face aux ténèbres de sa chambre, et qu'elle s'était répétée inlassablement qu'elle était mouillée parce qu'elle avait transpiré, non pas parce qu'elle venait tout juste de se noyer dans ses rêves. Se concentrant sur les voix étouffées des infirmières de gardes qui provenaient de la pièce adjacente, et sur ses respirations bruyantes et anarchiques au début, plus calmes et profondes après un certain temps, elle avait réussi à se calmer.

Elle n'avait plus fermé l'œil de la nuit, comptant les secondes avant qu'il ne revienne.

Mais lorsqu'il était apparu quelques heures plus tard –trente seconde après le début des heures de visites-, fraîchement rasé mais la mine à peine moins creusée, et qui lui avait demandé si tout allait bien, elle avait sourit. Et lui avait menti.

Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar, après tout. Rien de bien nouveau pour elle.

Mais celui-ci était le premier d'une très longue série de rêves d'une vivacité et d'une intensité rare. Lorsqu'elle s'endormait, Sara finissait toujours par s'étouffer. Que ce soit sous le poids insupportable de la voiture, par noyade, ou par une étrange suffocation dû à la soif et à la chaleur au milieu du désert.

Même en usant de toute sa volonté, il était difficile d'essayer de prétendre que rien n'était arrivé lorsque chaque nuit, Sara mourrait inexorablement.

Elle savait qu'il était là pour la sauver, pourtant. Qu'il avait été là pour la sauver.

Lorsqu'elle se réveillait, remplissant ses poumons comme si elle prenait son premier souffle, il attirait son corps tremblant et humide contre le sien et glissait une main dans ses cheveux, lui murmurant des mots de réconforts.

Et elle s'accrochait désespérément à lui, comme à une bouée au milieu d'une mer tourmentée.

Mais bientôt, elle avait recommencé à voiler ce mal être étrange et étouffant. Elle ne pouvait pas supporter de lui imposer ses maux.

Il était tellement heureux et reconnaissant qu'elle soit en vie, et il lui montrait.

Sara feignait un sourire avec ses collèges et amis, mais lorsqu'elle était avec lui, lorsqu'elle souriait, c'était véritable.

Malgré tout ce qu'il s'était passé et ce qu'elle ressentait, elle l'aimait, désespérément, et il l'aimait tout autant.

C'était bien pour cela qu'elle avait commencé à faire son possible pour ne plus le réveiller lorsqu'elle s'échappait d'un cauchemar. Et cela avait fini par porter ses fruits.

Alors, se roulant en boule, elle observait son visage endormi aux traits détendus, tentant de puiser son calme dans la paix éphémère qui semblait l'habiter.

Parfois cela ne suffisait pas, parce qu'elle étouffait aussi entre les draps, et que le tissu moite de son pyjama lui collait désagréablement à la peau, devenant ensuite froid, lui donnant la chaire de poule. Alors elle se rendait le plus discrètement possible dans la salle de bain, enfouissait ses vêtements dans le bac à linges sales, et se glissait sous le jet brûlant de la douche. Nettoyant son corps des impuretés que les cauchemars avaient déposé sur sa peau.

Mais elles ne partaient jamais totalement.

Elle avait cru que changer d'équipe serait la solution, ou du moins l'aiderait d'une certaine façon. C'était pleine d'amertume qu'elle avait pris cette décision, mais elle ne pouvait pas supporter l'idée de priver les autres membres de l'équipe de Grissom.

Et comme elle lui avait honnêtement avoué, un peu de soleil dans sa vie ne pourrait pas lui faire de mal.

Mais elle n'allait pas mieux.

Les cauchemars étaient toujours là, les cris, les coups, le couteau et le sang se mêlant à présent à la voiture et au désert. C'était parfois sa mère qui surgissait de l'ombre, envoyant une décharge brûlante de douleur dans tous les muscles de son corps. Et c'était souvent son père qui souriait, alors que la voiture écrasait son bras dans un horrible craquement.

Nathalie tenait un couteau dégoulinant de sang, alors que la soif devenait intolérable, et que tout son corps devenait mou et lourd.

Et lorsqu'elle se réveillait, elle était seule dans leur lit.

Le seul moment où elle avait cru, sincèrement, que tout s'arrangerait, fût lorsqu'il lui fit sa demande en mariage, de façon toute a fait inattendue, et qu'elle avait immédiatement accepté.

L'euphorie, et une toute autre sorte de délicieuse terreur, s'étaient emparées d'elle pendant quelques jours.

Et puis dans ses cauchemars, elle commença à être celle qui tenait le couteau sanglant, et Grissom était celui dont le corps était transpercé de coups.

Ce n'était que des mauvais rêves bien sûr. Jamais elle ne l'aurait blessée, et elle aurait sincèrement donné sa vie contre la sienne.

Mais tout devenait insupportable. Les enquêtes étaient de plus en plus éreintantes, et elle n'arrivait plus à regarder la mort avec le même œil extérieur et posé qu'elle avait eu pendant des années.

Car la mort était là, à attendre son heure, au coin de la rue, ou dissimulée dans l'ombre d'une voiture, et qu'il n'y avait rien de posé dans son apparition.

C'était douloureux, injuste, et déchirant.

Comment pouvait-elle rester insensible, alors qu'elle examinait le corps violé et détruit d'une femme, que son mari avait dû regarder mourir, alors qu'ils avaient été tranquillement entrain de regarder un film, pelotonnés sur le canapé ?

Comment pouvait-elle empêcher les souvenirs de défiler devant ses yeux, revoyant toutes les fois où elle et Grissom avait fait la même chose, inconscients du danger qui pouvait les frapper à tout instant, comme cela avait été le cas à peine deux jours auparavant.

Elle s'embourbait dans ses propres émotions négatives, et en savait parfaitement la cause.

Ce que lui avait fait Nathalie avait ouvert une faille dans son cœur, avait fait disparaître le voile de stabilité qui semblait avoir recouvert toutes ses blessures pendant tellement d'années. A présent, toutes les peurs de son passé, toutes ses incompréhensions et ses douleurs, tout revenait en force, s'insinuait en elle, et la dévorait jour après jour.

Mais Sara luttait.

Parce que Sara était une battante, et qu'il en fallait beaucoup pour la forcer à s'avouer vaincue.

Même si c'était de plus en plus dur, et que ses forces pour lutter contre ses démons s'amenuisaient au fil des jours, au fil des cauchemars, et des réveils humides, agités et solitaires.

Comme c'était encore le cas aujourd'hui.

Sauf qu'aujourd'hui, elle avait décidé de ne pas laissé son dernier rêve jouer (trop lourdement) sur son humeur.

Elle sortit du lit, et se rendit immédiatement dans la salle de bain pour prendre une douche rapide.

C'était étrange comment parfois, l'eau pouvait avoir des vertus curatives sur son corps et son âme, et à d'autres moments, comme aujourd'hui, elle en supportait à peine la sensation sur sa peau.

Lorsqu'elle sortit de la chambre, Hank réclama immédiatement son lot de caresses matinal, qu'elle fut heureuse de lui offrir.

« Qu'est-ce que tu dirais d'une balade, mon grand ? » lui demanda t-elle en le grattant derrière les oreilles, usant de ce ton gaga qu'elle lui réservait, et qui soutirait toujours un rire étouffé à Gil.

Pour toute réponse, le chien essaya –sans succès- de lui laper le visage, et elle lui répéta pour millième fois que ce geste était réservé à son maître, avant de se rendre dans la cuisine.

Comme toujours, un mot était griffonné sur l'ardoise aimantée qui se trouvait sur le frigo.

_Il reste de la salade de fruit, __**mange**__ avant de sortir courir. _

_Je t'aime._

_GG_

Sa première envie fut d'ignorer la salade de fruit, et de manger un morceau de pain pour accompagner son café tout en enfilant ses chaussures, puis elle se souvint qu'elle était sensée faire des efforts aujourd'hui.

Alors elle se servit un bol du mélange de fruits encore bien frais, et s'assit au comptoir qui séparait leur cuisine de la salle manger, observant l'aube qui commençait à faire son apparition derrière les bais vitrés. Comme toujours, elle s'était réveillée bien avant le levé du jour.

Puis, enfilant finalement ses baskets, et enfonçant les écouteurs de son I-pod dans ses oreilles, elle ouvrit la porte d'entrée, laissant le chien sortir devant elle, avant de le suivre.

Le ciel sombre présageait du mauvais temps pour plus tard dans la journée, mais cela ne l'ennuyait guère, tant qu'elle rentrait avant que la pluie ne commence à tomber.

Elle fit son parcours habituel, courant au rythme de sa musique, souriant parfois aux pirouettes folles de son chien, qui bien sûr prenait bien garde à ne pas courir sur la route.

Tout se passait parfaitement bien pour l'instant, et pour la première fois depuis plusieurs semaines, elle se sentit presque apaisée, et parvint même à s'autoriser à espérer que finalement, son cas n'était peut-être pas si désespéré.

Puis, elle reprit la direction de la maison, espérant soudain que Griss serait déjà rentré, bien qu'elle se doutât qu'il ne serait pas là avant encore une bonne demi-heure dans le meilleur des cas.

Oui, elle avait vraiment l'impression qu'aujourd'hui était un jour exceptionnellement bon.

Ce fût le cas jusqu'au moment où elle arriva dans l'allée, et que la pluie commença à tomber.

* * *

Grissom avait été persuadé que plus jamais il n'aurait à assister à une scène aussi terrifiante et douloureuse que celle dont il avait été le témoin quelques mois plus tôt au milieu du désert.

Sa Sara, inconsciente au sol, recouverte de bleus, de blessures et de poussière. Semblant morte, et tellement, tellement faible.

Et malgré la peine, la panique et le désespoir, il se souvint avoir pensé que même dans le pire des états, elle demeurait terriblement magnifique.

Sara était d'une beauté qui le happait et l'hypnotisait, que ce soit dans les traits de son visage, dans les formes de son corps, ou dans l'éclat de son âme. Jamais il ne voulait cesser de s'en délecter.

Et dans ce désert, tous les bruits autour de lui assourdis par les hélices de l'hélicoptère qui battaient l'air avec autant de frénésie que son cœur pulsait dans sa poitrine, il avait compris au plus profond de son être que jamais plus il ne verrait quelque chose d'aussi tragiquement magnifique, et il en remerciait les cieux.

Mais Sara avait un don pour remettre en doute toutes ses certitudes, et ce depuis le jour même de leur rencontre, lorsqu'elle avait souri, et lui avait fait réaliser que finalement, il était possible de sentir son cœur se gonfler et se briser au même moment.

Et aujourd'hui, alors qu'il engageait la voiture dans l'allée, ses essuie-glaces nettoyant énergiquement l'eau qui déferlait sans répit sur son pare-brise, Sara ébranla à nouveau la totalité de son monde, lui brisant le cœur par la même occasion.

Elle était assise sur l'une des pierres qui décorait l'allée, le regard dans le vide.

Immobile et trempée jusqu'aux os, laissant la pluie se déverser sur elle sans réagir.

Grissom éteignit immédiatement le moteur et sortit de la voiture, se retrouvant trempé en quelques secondes, et s'avança vivement vers elle.

Lorsqu'il vit son maître approché, Hank ne bougea même pas, son museau reposant sur les genoux de Sara, tout aussi trempé qu'elle. Il se contenta de lever son regard peiné et plein d'incompréhension vers lui, semblant lui demander de faire quelques choses pour elle.

« Sara ? » l'appela t-il, son cœur battant à nouveau frénétiquement contre ses oreilles. Mais il refusa de laisser la panique l'envahir. Il y avait sans aucun doute une explication très logique à sa présence sous la pluie. A son regard vide et perdu aussi.

Mais lorsqu'elle ne répondit pas, ne leva même pas les yeux vers lui, l'acide brûla le fond de sa gorge, et un frisson qui n'avait rien avoir avec l'eau glacée le traversa.

Alors il s'accroupit devant elle, étouffant rapidement le sentiment de déjà-vu que cette position créait en lui.

« Sara, honey. » l'appela t-il à nouveau doucement, et finalement, elle glissa son regard vers le sien, ses paupières se fermant régulièrement sous l'attaque des gouttes de pluies. « Tu as oublié tes clés ? »

Question complètement stupide, bien sûr. Si Sara avait oublié ses clés, elle aurait utilisé les doubles cachés sous le deuxième pot de fleurs à gauche.

« Uh uh… » répondit-elle distraitement, ses yeux sur lui, mais son esprit clairement ailleurs. Pourtant, malgré la pluie et le voile qui couvrait son regard, il vit parfaitement la lueur de désespoir qui y brillait, et qui semblait l'appeler au secours.

Sa gorge se serra sous l'effet d'une émotion affreusement douloureuse.

Et il comprit qu'elle avait atteint ce qu'il redoutait depuis un moment beaucoup trop long à présent, qu'elle devait redouter tout autant, qu'ils redoutaient tous deux, mêmes s'ils n'en parlaient jamais.

Depuis son retour de l'hôpital, il avait réalisé que quelque chose s'était brisé en elle. Et c'était parfaitement compréhensible, avec tout ce qu'elle avait dû subir. Et il mettait toute son âme dans ses efforts pour l'aider à guérir, tentant d'apaiser ses propres angoisses par la même occasion.

Il y avait des moments où elle semblait aller parfaitement bien, ces instants durant lesquels les derniers mois semblaient s'effacer, lorsqu'elle lui offrait un sourire sincère et véritable, envoyant son cœur dans ses talons.

Lorsqu'il l'avait demandé en mariage, mû d'un désir incontrôlable et délicieusement enivrant de l'avoir pour femme et compagne pour l'éternité, il avait sincèrement cru que tout s'arrangerait, que tout irait bien.

Et tout avait été bien.

Pendant quelques jours.

Grissom l'aimait par-dessus tout. Elle était sa raison de vivre, sa bouée au milieu d'une mer tourmentée, à laquelle il s'accrochait désespérément.

Mais il détestait de tout son être les maux qui déchiraient son âme.

Il détestait les cauchemars qui la sortaient violement du sommeil, et qui la rendaient vulnérable et tremblante.

Il détestait de se réveiller et de trouver sa place vide, sa présence seulement prouver par la froide humidité des draps, là où elle avait combattus dans ses rêves un peu plus tôt. Il détestait le fait qu'elle l'exclue à présent de ses réveils paniqués, l'empêchant de lui fournir le réconfort qu'il voulait tant lui offrir.

Il détestait la séparation obligatoire que créait son changement d'équipe, et qui le privait du temps précieux qu'il aurait pu passer à ses côtés.

Et par dessus tout, il détestait le fait qu'il était condamné à la regarder sombrer lentement, incapable de faire quoi que soit pour la débarrasser des démons qui la dévoraient.

Etouffant la panique qui grossissait en lui, il prit ses mains glacées dans les siennes, son regard cherchant intensément le sien. Elle sembla finalement prendre véritablement en compte sa présence, et la douleur qui envahit son regard écartela ses entrailles.

« Gil… » murmura t-elle.

« Viens. » lui dit-il d'un ton à la fois doux et décidé.

Ne lâchant pas ses mains, il se releva, l'entraînant dans son geste, et elle vacilla légèrement lorsqu'elle se retrouva sur ses pieds. Comme il l'avait fait au labo plusieurs mois plus tôt, il glissa son bras gauche autour de sa taille pour la soutenir, et les mena jusqu'au porche, Hank sur les talons.

Une fois à l'intérieur, la première chose qu'il fit fût de les diriger vers la salle de bain. Il la fit s'asseoir sur le bord de la baignoire, et lui dit d'une voix douce de commencer à enlever ses vêtements. Puis, il prit le chien par le collier, et le força à le suivre hors de la pièce.

Il attrapa son bol de croquette et d'eau, puis les plaça dans la buanderie, étalant une serviette sèche au sol.

« Désolé mon grand » dit-il au canidé. « Mais sur ce coup-là, elle passe avant toi. » Après une dernière caresse affective, il referma la porte, commençant à retirer sa chemise trempée.

Lorsqu'il pénétra à nouveau dans la salle de bain, elle avait ôté ses chaussures et son pantalon et s'était rassise, s'attaquant à présent à son t-shirt.

Il attrapa deux autres serviettes, une qu'il enroula autour de ses propres épaules à présent nues, avant de la rejoindre, et de prendre la relève sans un mot, assis sur le tabouret pour être à sa hauteur.

Avec douceur, il l'aida à passer le tissu gorgé d'eau au dessus de sa tête, avant de lui ôter son soutien-gorge, et d'enrouler la serviette autour d'elle.

Une dernière serviette, plus petite, lui servit à essorer ses cheveux, exécutant chaque geste avec douceur.

Il essuya ensuite les traces humides qui parcouraient son visage pâle, de nouvelles traînées remplaçant rapidement celles que la pluie avait déposée sur sa peau, étant beaucoup plus tièdes et salés.

« Tu savais que la pluie m'avait toujours donnée l'impression de me purifier ? » lui demanda t-elle d'une voix basse et teintée de tristesse.

Il glissa à nouveau son regard vers le sien, et sa détresse était insupportable. Il secoua doucement la tête, et ses yeux se voilèrent à nouveau, comme si elle replongeait dans ses souvenirs.

« Lorsque j'avais six ans, les corrections de mon père étaient plutôt fréquente, et finissaient toujours par me donner l'impression d'être…sale, d'une certaine façon. Un jour, je suis sortie et me suis réfugié au bord de l'eau, comme je le faisais toujours après…après. Et la pluie s'est mise à tomber. Je suis restée plus d'une demi-heure assise en tailleur sur le sable, le visage tourné vers le ciel, me sentant…libérée, purifiée. J'étais beaucoup trop jeune pour vraiment comprendre ou analyser les sensations, mais depuis ce jour là, la pluie m'a toujours fait cet effet, et j'ai depuis lors eu l'occasion de finalement comprendre et analyser ces sensations… »

Les traits de son visage se contractèrent soudain dans une expression douloureuse, et de nouvelles larmes roulèrent sur ses joues, le voile du passé s'éloignant pour ne laisser place qu'au présent.

« Tout à l'heure, quand la pluie s'est mise à tomber, j'ai eu un flash. » reprit-elle d'une voix enrouée par l'émotion. « J'étais à nouveau bloquée sous la voiture, la pluie fouettant mon seul bras libre. Et je me suis sentit tellement…_souillée_. Même ça elle me l'a volé, Griss… »

Incapable de prononcer un mot, la gorge obstruée par une boule douloureuse, il pria de toutes ses forces pour qu'elle lise dans son âme comme elle savait si bien le faire, avant de glisser ses bras sous la serviette pour les enrouler autour d'elle, l'attirant contre lui. Lorsqu'elle répondit avec ferveur à son geste, s'accrochant désespérément à lui, il resserra son étreinte, enfouissant son visage dans les mèches humides de ses cheveux.

« Viens… » murmura t-il dans son oreille, avant de les lever avec douceur, ne la relâchant qu'à moitié.

Ils passèrent dans la chambre, et elle lâcha immédiatement la serviette, se glissant entre les draps. Il ôta chaussures et pantalon, avant de la rejoindre sous les couvertures, l'attirant à nouveau à lui, et elle nicha immédiatement son visage dans le creux qui séparait son cou de son épaule. Il sentit la chaleur de ses jambes contre les siennes, qui avaient eu le temps de se réchauffer légèrement.

« J'ai la peau froide. » Nota t-il à voix basse.

Elle déposa un baiser sur la peau de son cou, avant de murmurer : « Pourtant tu me réchauffes… »

Et il ferma les yeux, souhaitant avoir la capacité de se fondre en elle.

Ils restèrent silencieux pendant un moment indéterminé, leur deux corps accolés fournissant de la chaleur à l'autre, chaleur qui se dégageait de leurs peau et les englobait, emprisonnée sous les draps, les entourant d'une bulle chaude et bientôt confortable.

« Si je n'arrive pas à surmonter ça bientôt, je vais devoir faire quelque chose, Gil… » chuchota t-elle contre son cou.

« Je sais… » murmura t-il, les battements de son cœur s'accélérant à nouveau douloureusement dans sa poitrine.

« Je vais sans doute devoir quitter Vegas pour quelques temps…Essayer de mettre en ordre des choses que j'aurais dû régler il y a des années. »

« Je sais. » Oh oui, il savait, il le savait depuis longtemps, mais se l'était extrêmement bien caché, parce que l'imaginer loin de lui était insupportable.

Nouvelle pause. Son souffle dans le creux de son cou. Une nouvelle humidité.

« Tu m'attendras ? » sa voix n'était qu'un murmure.

Sara, sa raison de vivre, son âme sœur. Lui demandant s'il l'attendrait si elle partait –lorsqu'elle partirait-, allant combattre ses démons, sans lui.

La réponse était gravée au plus profond de son être.

C'était bien pour cela qu'elle était tellement douloureuse.

« Toujours. »


End file.
